All That Has Changed Is The Hair
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Bernie is back at Holby, but will she want to stay for good if the love of her life is giving her the cold shoulder? Berena mini-fic, expected to be about 3/4 chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little idea I had about Bernie's return to Holby. Next chapter features Jason and his lovable ways if you stick around that long! I'll try post it tomorrow after work :) -Sophie x**

* * *

The doors to AAU swung open, announcing the disgruntled arrival of Serena Campbell. It was a busy Thursday morning and the consultant wasn't in the best mood; traffic was so horrendous she was 2 hours later than originally planned, the coffee she was given at Pulses tasted like washing up water and the lift had broken so she had to take the stairs.

"Oh Raf, at least give me 5 minutes to get sorted." The woman groaned as her colleague approached, arms full of patient files.

"That's not what I need to talk to you about Serena-" he started before being cut off.

"Seriously Raf I've had the morning from hell, let me drop my stuff in my office first will you."

"No, really hang on-" But she took no notice of him, stalking off and opening the door to her office. She dumped her bag and coat on her desk then froze, eyes widening. There, sat opposite her in a seat that had remained empty for the past month, sat Berenice Wolfe, a smile lighting up her face.

"Hello Serena." The army medic whispered, her big brown eyes searching her colleague's for any sign of emotion. She looked exactly the same as the day she left, with the exception of her hair which she'd dyed lighter. There was the same bounce in her curls, same beautiful figure, same air of comfort and same clothes...in fact, the same clothes she was wearing when she pushed away the woman who loved her, and left without contact for an entire month.

Bernie's findings were inconclusive as the brunette snapped out of her state of shock and left the office, slamming the door with a bang behind her.

"I did try to tell you Serena." Said Raf awkwardly, but this earned him a glare that even Connie Beauchamp would have been proud of.

"Give me a patient Raf. Preferably one that will keep me busy." She said through gritted teeth. He scanned through the pile of folders in his arms before cautiously pulling one out and offering it to her.

"Side bay- Lillian Ferrars, 46. She was brought in as a trauma patient in the early hours, car crash. Severe damage to the sternum with bruising around the heart." As he spoke Raf painted the picture of her situation, finally coming to the last bit of information which made Serena's face pale.

"She's also Bernie's sister."

"No Raf please- I can't take her, I'm sorry." Serena immediately protested, putting up her hands before trying to reach for a different file. Raf was too quick for her and sidestepped.

"There's no-one else free and she's been waiting over an hour now to have more bloods done and be spoken to about next steps." He looked pleadingly to his colleague who was silent for a moment.

"...I'm guessing this is the reason she's back?"

Slowly the male doctor nodded. "Lillian called Bernie just after the accident. They came in together." He replied quietly. Serena rolled her eyes.

"And there was me thinking for a minute she might have come back for...us."

"Don't let it get to you. Go on, treat Lillian- even if only to spite the Major. Show her she won't mess with your brain. Or heart, for that matter." He smiled broadly at the consultant, who thought for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, fine. But only until someone else becomes free."

"Thanks Ms Campbell." Handing her the file, Serena looked up the side room. She took a deep breath before walking over and entering.

The woman in the bed didn't really look like Bernie until closer inspection. She had thick brown hair, shoulder length and curly, with bright blue eyes reminiscent of the ocean. However her cheeks were rosy like Bernie's, and she had a smile that was identical. Oh how she'd missed that beautiful smile.

"I've not seen you around yet." Lillian spoke quietly, her voice barely audible.

"No, no you won't have. I've just got in, sorry let me introduce myself. Serena Campbell, consultant and head of AAU. I'll be seeing to you for a while." She forced herself to smile. Lillian visibly raised her eyebrows, a look of surprise washing over her.

"So you're Serena." She mused, talking to herself as she watched the consultant check the chart at the end of her bed.

"Well your obs seem good all things considering, and I'll have a nurse come take some bloods in a bit so we can check your cell counts. Once we have the result for those we can talk about what comes next. Do you have any questions?"

"Oh, yes actually- have you seen my sister anywhere?"

Pursing her lips, Serena looked to the floor.

"She was in our- in the office, when I got in."

"Would you mind awfully getting her for me? She's not answering her phone."

"I'll have someone fetch her for you. If that's all I really need to be getting on."

Lillian looked slightly dismayed, but nodded all the same. With a small smile Serena left the room, eyes scanning the ward to make sure her blonde-haired counterpart was nowhere to be seen, before going straight to her office.

"For gods sakes Bernie." Serena muttered to herself, sitting at her desk and running her hands through her hair. "I wish you'd stop turning my world upside down like this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2! I love Jason's character, so I hope I did him justice here :) -Sophie x**

* * *

Bernie was up on the roof getting some air. She let the cool breeze weave its way through her curled hair as she watched the autumnal leaves quiver on the trees below her. From this side of the building she could see the car park, and watched with distracted fascination as Jac Naylor's motorbike pulled smoothly into her parking space. Off it stepped her and Zosia March, both head to toe in leather. Bernie raised an eyebrow.

"Doctor Bernie. I didn't know you were back."

The medic jumped, and span to find Jason stood by the stairs, grinning. She couldn't help but smile.

"Jason. I have to say, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Auntie Serena has been very irritable since you left."

"Has she now?" Despite the way the woman had acted towards her this morning, Bernie's smile stayed fixed.

"Yes. I think she tried to replace you with Shiraz but it didn't work. Are you back for good?"

"I... I'm not sure, Jason. I'm here because my sister was in a car crash. I was, well I was actually planning to stay in the Ukraine."

"Stay in the Ukraine?!" Jason exclaimed with horror. "You can't do that!"

Bernie laughed slightly. "No need to sound so aghast Jason, I'm not that big of a loss to this place. With the publicity we're getting from Guy's new neuro unit I'm sure Ric and the board would easily find a replacement for me."

"Your position would be easily replaced Doctor Bernie, but you wouldn't be." Jason said simply. The army medic's chest tightened at the sentiment the porter was displaying.

"Jason that's...that's very sweet of you to say. I didn't realise you'd miss me so much."

"Oh I wouldn't." He said matter-of-factly. "But Auntie Serena would. Don't get me wrong, your World's Strongest Man knowledge is remarkable, and without you I wouldn't have thought about getting a job here, but you mean more to Auntie Serena than you do to me."

"Is- is that so?" Asked Bernie, trying to mask her surprise both at his blunt honesty and what he'd said about Serena. The man nodded his head.

"She kissed you in your office for a reason. She's in love with you."

That last sentence hit Bernie full force. She felt as if all the air had left the surrounding area, and her heart began to race.

"How...how do you know about the kiss?" She stammered, forehead furrowing. As far as she knew, before her departure no-one knew of their close relationship with one another.

"George the porter told me. I heard him singing the rhyme."

"What rhyme?" Bernie asked immediately, a feeling of dread bubbling up from her stomach.

" _Crazy Campbell pudding and pie, kissed the girl and made her cry._ "

Bernie felt her heart drop. They were seen, their tender moment together had spread through the underbelly of the hospital like the plague. And Serena had been left to deal with it all by herself.

"I've been a massive fool." Bernie breathed, looking over the car park and into the distance where she could see an aeroplane taking off from the airport. "A massive, humongous fool."

"I know." Jason said. "You should tell Auntie Serena that though, not me."

"I will Jason." The woman decided, looking to him with a smile. She gave his arm a quick rub before skirting round him and to the stairs. "I'll go find her right now."


End file.
